Forget Me Not
by bloodberry-mOe
Summary: "Ne m'oubliez pas.." Bunga mungil berwarna biru yang melambangkan cinta yang abadi, tulus dan setia. Kenanganku akan dirimu akan selalu mekar layaknya bunga ini.. Based on Wasurenagusa, sung by Piko. another PikoxMiki fic


Cerita gaje yang terpikir pas mendengar lagu Wasurenagusa nya Piko, aww.. Piko-kun~ *daydreaming ndiri~ PLAK~*

Cerita ini aku ambil dari mitos soal bunga ini sendiri. Cari di Mbah Wikipedia yak~!

Enjoy..~

Notes:

{ } : flashback Piko

_Cetak miring_: cerita Miki

* * *

**Forget-me-not..**

Aku menatap bunga mungil berwarna biru yang kupegang sedari tadi. Angin berhembus pelan memainkan rambutku. Kutatap sejenak pemandangan yang terlihat dari bukit yang kududuki ini. Pandanganku kemudian kualihkan pada permukaan air sungai yang membentang di bawah kakiku, kecipak-kecipak kecil terdengar samar di telingaku.

Aku memainkan bunga mungil itu, teringat senyumanmu yang indah itu saat kau bercerita sesuatu tentang bunga ini..

{"Kau tahu tidak, Piko-kun? Ada cerita yang bagus di balik bunga ini!" katamu sambil memainkan bunga itu. Senyummu terkulum diapit pipi yang bersemu merah lembut.

"Oh ya? Apa itu?" aku mengambil bunga dari tanganmu, dan menaruhnya di atas rambutmu. Kau terkikik, lalu mengambil kembali bunga itu.

"Kau mau tahu?" tanyamu. Aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ini ceritanya…

"_Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku dari para bandit itu.." seorang putri nan cantik berjalan dengan anggun di samping seorang ksatria berbaju zirah berwarna perak berkilauan yang mendampinginya dengan gagah. Ia membuka pelindung wajahnya._

"_Itu sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai Ksatria yang akan selalu melindungimu.." sang Ksatria meraih tangan sang Putri dan mengecupnya lembut. Pipi sang Putri tersipu._

_Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka melewati sebuah sungai yang jernih membiru bagaikan berlian yang berkilauan. Di tepi sungai itu tumbuh bunga-bunga mungil di antara semak-semak berwarna lembut bagaikan langit biru. Sang Ksatria melihat sang Putri terus menatap bunga tersebut dengan mata berbinar._

"_Apakah kau menginginkan bunga itu, Putriku?" tanya sang Ksatria. Sang Putri tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun saat sang Ksatria memetik baginya beberapa tangkai bunga tersebut. Dalam hatinya ia merasa terkejut sekaligus senang karenanya, akan tetapi.._

_BYUUUUURRRR…!_

_Karena ia tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan saat membungkuk ketika ia mengambil bunga-bunga itu oleh karena baju zirahnya yang amat berat, sang Ksatria tercebur ke dalam sungai yang ternyata beraliran deras itu. Sang Putri tak mampu menolongnya karena ia memakai gaun yang amat panjang dan sulit bergerak. Ia hanya bisa berteriak memanggil Ksatria itu. Sebelum sang Ksatria benar-benar hanyut menjauh dari pandangan mata sang Putri, ia melemparkan bunga itu kepadanya sambil berteriak kepadanya,_

"_Berjanjilah padaku, kau takkan melupakan aku!"_

_Bayangannya seketika menghilang. Sang Putri hanya bisa memandang sungai itu dengan tatapan sedih, membayangkan kemanakah sungai itu akan membawa sang Ksatria pergi. Ia lalu menatap bunga yang ada di genggamannya. Bunga biru itu adalah kenangan terakhir dari sang Ksatria, bunga yang didapat dengan pengorbanan kasih sayang manusia.. _

"Bagaimana ceritanya? Menarik, bukan?" kau melambaikan tanganmu di hadapan mataku, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh, oh.. Miki.. maaf, tadi aku melamun.." aku menundukkan wajahku, menikmati angin yang lembut berdesir di atas tengkukku.

"Bunga ini.." kau menatap bunga itu. Aku tertegun sejenak.

"Bunga ini adalah perlambangan cinta tulus yang setia dan abadi.." mataku bertemu pandang dengan matamu.

"Kau.. terlalu banyak baca novel romantis. Sudah kuduga novel-novel seperti itu yang membuat gadis-gadis jadi terlalu banyak bermimpi," decakku. Kau memukul bahuku.

"Iihh..! Piko nggak asyik!" kau memanyunkan bibirmu.

"Biarin," timpalku.

Kau membuka tanganku, menaruh bunga itu dalam genggaman tanganku.

"Buat apaan?" tanyaku heran.

"Ini biar Piko nggak lupa sama Miki!" kau tersenyum manis. Semu merah di pipimu terlihat semakin jelas.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke arah wajahmu, mengecup pipi yang tersipu malu itu. Kau menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Tapi bunga ini bisa layu, bukan?" tanyaku.

Kau memegang tanganku yang masih menggengam bunga mungil itu. Wajahmu tertunduk. Aku menelan ludah, menanti jawaban darimu.

"Bunga ini memang bisa layu, tapi kenangannyalah yang takkan pudar dimakan waktu.."}

Sudah beberapa bulan sejak hari itu, jarak yang jauh terbentang di antara kita. Bukit yang kududuki ini bukanlah bukit yang mempertemukan kita, letaknya jauh dari kedipan matamu.

Aku menghela napas, lalu membaringkan diriku di antara rerumputan, memandang langit sore yang akan beranjak malam. Bulan mengintip dari sebelah barat, menunggu matahari terbenam seluruhnya dari pandangan. Bayangan yang indah tercetak di permukaan sungai. Jingga yang mewarnai rambut dan bola matamu terlintas dalam pikiranku.

Sejak saat itu, aku menyadari bahwa aku memandangmu tak lagi sebagai seorang gadis biasa. Kau yang mengajarkanku tentang semuanya, cinta tulus yang setia dan abadi, meskipun aku menganggapnya hanya dongeng belaka.

Jika aku tak bertemu denganmu, aku takkan pernah bisa mencintaimu sebagai gadis yang teramat istimewa dalam hidupku.

Kuharap kau takkan melupakan aku…

_Silently, one by one, in the infinite meadows of Heaven,_

_Blossom the lovely stars, the forget-me-nots of the angels._

_Evangeline_- Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

* * *

Gajeee.. dan singkat~

Ini cuma untuk melatih biar inspirasi Ome bisa keluar lagi buat nglanjutin apa yang tertunda~

Ome juga mau ngramein fic PikoxMiki di fandom Vocaloid Indonesiaa! XDDD

Thanks buat yang RnR, yang R juga makasih, apalagi buat yang nglike~ makasih bangeet~

More love for PikoMiki! X)


End file.
